Harry Potter and the Hortonian Dreki
by Mercurial
Summary: Harry is in his 7th year and his life gets complicated. Romantic entanglements, Animagus training, house-elf liberation, Cigars, giants, Wizard board games and more!
1.

_______________________________________________________________________________

Harry Potter and the Hortonian Dreki

_______________________________________________________________________________

_**Disclaimer:** In this following story you shall hear of a many fellows. I would like to establish now that they are based on actual people and things. In future chapters you will meet a mysterious young gentalman who yeilds the sur name of Baron. I would like to establish that this character's family history is that of **my** family history. Any claimed relations between characters and real life figures do exist and are based on the history and past of others. Most characters, ideas, and things inside the following story is owned by Warner bros./scholastic/Jk rowling, I take no claim to such things and wish to remind everyone out there that this is fanfiction._

**Author's note:** I have made a come back in the world of Fanfiction. After being reading for several months on other sites I am BACK! Yeah! I just have one thing to say: "WHAT THE H*** HAPPENED TO THIS PLACE?" and btw I would like to tell everyone that Draki means dragon in Latin. 

**General information:** Harry is in his 7th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He gets much more mail now (for years Professor Dumbledore, his headmaster, had kept most owl posts from reaching him, but stoped on Harry's 16th birthday.) 

***

Harry Potter woke up early that morning, he stared blankly up at the ceiling of the cell-like-room he was kept in at the Dursley's. This room was a room in the shape of a backwards "L" with wood floors and a light blue color upon it's walls, a door opposite the single window, and a few bits of wood furniture. After spending several minutes of staring blankly of in space, he looked over at the window where the sundial, he had bought at Hogsmeade a few months ago, which did not need any light to tell time, to see what time it was. After staring at it for several more minutes he decided it was somewhere between 2:00 to 2:15 in the morning. He lifted the blankets off of the bed, and made his way to his desk where he picked up a case of matches. He slowly took out a match and struck it on the side of the box, then after lighting a candle on the wood desk, he blew out the match. 

Harry would soon be entering his seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was a fine looking young man with a muscular body, not so much muscle, but a he was not a boney child. He had black, messy hair. He had a usual handsome face, only for one thing, right dab in the center of his forehead was a lightening bolt scar. Not your usual scar though, a magical scar. 

Harry had reached the peek of his teenage life. He had learnt to drive a car in his six year but after receiving a gift of a car from an anonymous fan, the headmaster, Professor Dumbledore had taken it away to run tests upon. He had received it back at the end of the year, but with worry that it would be taken away from him by his relatives, he had had it shrunk before leaving contact (Hopefully for the last time!) with the Wizarding World. 

On one side of his room there were several cases within were brooms. There might have been at least 6 cases stacked on top of each other (all minimized at the time). He also bookshelves (Artie and Helf's Self Building Shelves) in which were stacked several spell books and/or his own books. On the first shelf there was his 1st - 3rd year books, on the second there was his 4th - 6th year books, and the last four were devoted for him. They contained everything from his parent's book (the photo album) to his own personal notes. 

His own personal notes were a series of books in which he had written different curses and hexes, basically anything that interested him. One thing that he had realized in his 5th year was that he was allowed to make potions during the summer. The only potions that he could not make were ones that required a wand. 

Harry took a heavy leather book (Wizarding Transportation: An Everyday Guide) and a black bok with the number Twelve written fancy in gold on the side. He opened to the first black page inside his book and started taking notes on the art of portkeys. He had found the previous year that portkeys could be anything, as long as they could survive the process of creating a portkey. It was a fairly simple process. You just had to brew a special sort of potion, then dip your object inside of it and then program it. There were many different ways to program one, for instance, if you were programing it to make a certain action at a certain time you would say: _ "Portius trans May, 17, 1999 2:00a.m." _ You could also program one to only work after being touched by a certain identity, or a "whenever" portkey which works when touched by your finger. He decided though that if he created a portkey (which he planned on) he would create a password portkey, that is a portkey that only works when you say the password. He could not program it until he reached Hogwarts of course but he could mix the potion. Harry smiled at the idea of being able to puff around at Hogwarts. Even though it was protected... he new the password. 

He stuggled to keep his eyes open... but soon he was asleep.

*** 

"Tap tap tap!"

"tap tap tap!"

"Five more minutes." Harry mumbled from his desk where he had follen asleep. 

"Tap tap tap!"

"tap tap tap!"

"tap tap tap!"

Harry slowly woke up, looking about him in a daze, his eyes blurry from sleep. He made his way from his desk to his window, where a large barn owl currently perched. Harry opened up the window and was immediatelyt trampled and peeked by the on coming bird.

Several minuted later he was finished recovering from the attack from the bird, only to look up to see several large groups of birds hurtling towards him. Prepaing for the onslaught of birds. he crindged his face in fright as birds flew everywhich way into his room. Soon floating feathers, of all kinds, were found littering the room. He pointed to a chair far in the corner of the room, providing and instructing them of where to rest. He looked over at Hedwig, his own owl, was staring at the other four score of owls with a mix of anger, hatred, and contempt. 

***

"Bam!" was heard all over the house as Vernon Durlsey stumbled out of bed. Grabbing a glass jar from his night table... he made his way from his room to the small room down the hall. 

***

Harry heard his uncle coming and quickly threw a blanket ove the pile of letters and boxes that were piled onto his bed. He then tried to usher as many owls out of the room as he could, but before the first five were out of the window, his uncle, Vernon Dursley, had threw open the door with a hint of murder in his eyes. He opened his mouth to say something, but was quickly flooded with a several scores of owls. 

After a few seconds had passed by, Harry helped his uncle up who had fallen in the midst of all of the birds. 

In an unsucceful attempt to shake all of the feathers out of his hair he threw his head back and forth in the same manner a dog might after a bee lands on its nose. Spitting out several feather in his mouth he yelled, "What the Hell was that?!" 

Out of the corner of his eye, Harry noticed several neiboring house's windows suddenly light up. He shifted from foot to foot trying to find a way of informing the furious muggle of the exact thing that had just attecked him. 

Finding himself at a lack of words to describe it, he just shrugged his shoulders and looked over his uncle's heaving form at his aunt, who had just appeared (perhaps more Furious than his uncle), in a pale pink bath robe. 

his uncle in a fit of furry turned his wife, "Watch him, I'll be back." 

A few minutes later, Harry heard his uncle open the Garage in the dark and drive off in his car (Lexis!) 

***

"You have some nerve," screeched his aunt Pitunia, "and in the early hours of the morning! You have some nerve! To do this to the people that raised you by hand, you ungreatful little wierdo!" 

Harry turned as the door to the house opened to revealhis incrazed uncle with lumber under his arm. The nieghbor's lights shinning behind him which made him look like some insane person just escaped from the mental house. A piece if his hair had somehow flopped onto his forehead. 

He grabbed Harry by the collar of his shirt and sprinted up the stairs. Throwing Harry inside his room, he slammed the door. A few seconds later, Harry heard a hammering. 

Close to 6:00 a.m. he dared open his door. The hammering had stopped a few hours earlier, and the screams of rage had come to a complete halt. He opened the door to... a wall. A finely built, strong wooden wall at that. 

Harry shrugged and went over to his bed to uncover the pile of presents located around the small bed. He started to sort them out. 

***

At close to eight o'clock in the morning, Harry had sorted through all of the presents into three piles: 'Friends,' 'Business,' and 'fans.' After inspecting each pile he concluded that 'Business' was by far the largest. Picked up the closest package, a medium-sized brown package, from the pile. He read the card. 

_**

July the 30th   
1784 Sinkilie

**_

Dear Mr. Potter, 

It is with my great pleasure to invite you to a special lecture at the Ministral Centre of France on the third of September. Lecture is to be held on the International Department of Mysteries in the French government.

We await your response. 

Sincerely,  
Yann Dejion  
Yann Dejion  
**_Head of Current Affairs of the French Ministry_**

Harry picked up the next package, which was only only a thick evelope, that was a pleasent cream color. He read the following:

**_Dear Mr. Harry Potter,_**

I have the biggest honor in offering you a job as a Quidditch player with the Montrose Magpies! Job will pay 100 galleons per month and a 25 galleon bonus for every game won. If you except You will work 4 months of the year: The summer and christimas vacations.

Philip Keen, Captain of Montrose Magpies.

***

Soon Harry had found that he had been offered jobs from the following quidditch teams: Ballycastle Bats, Caerphilly Catapults, Gorodok Gargoyles, Heidelberg Harriers, Kenmare Kestrels, Montrose Magpies, Moose Jaw Meteorites, Tchamba Charmers , and the Stonewall Stormers . 

Harry started to open his "friends" pile.

***

When Harry finished he had close to 5 score presents, which included: 5 Quidditch Books (_Borgle and Gorge's Famous Seekers, Jackques Hobb's Broomstick Repair, Kim Koe's History of the Hoop, Under the Broomstick, and Fran Hand's Tricks of all Tricks_) Charms! Newly Invented Issue # 58674, 4 packs of Chocolate Frogs, _A Broomstick Servicing Kit version 10.5_, two new suits from Mimi Ortella's Muggle Dresses For All, a pair of dragon hide boots along witha matching wallet and belt, a new watch from Watch Works, a wizard radio, and a black trentch-coat with extra pockets from the ministry, amoung other items. 

Harry put the presents away... and as he turned around he heard a small "pop." He found himself face-to-face with...

***

Cliffie! 


	2. 

_______________________________________________________________________________

Harry Potter and the Hortonian Dreki

_______________________________________________________________________________

_**Disclaimer:** In this following story you shall hear of a many fellows. I would like to establish now that they are based on actual people and things. In future chapters you will meet a mysterious young gentleman who yields the sur name of Baron. I would like to establish that this character's family history is that of **my** family history. Any claimed relations between characters and real life figures do exist and are based on the history and past of others. Most characters, ideas, and things inside the following story is owned by Warner bros./scholastic/Jk rowling, I take no claim to such things and wish to remind everyone out there that this is fanfiction._

**Author's note:** Well, I saw the movie... OMG! it skipped SO many things!

**General information:** Harry is in his 7th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 

***

Snape!

"Professor, what are you doing here" Harry asked.

"Potter, I have to get you out of here." replied Professor Snape, "So lets not make this hard."

"What happened professor?" Harry inquired.

"A half breed, named Rowling, or something like that has written a muggle book behind the ministry's back." replied Professor Snape testily. "She has written a book called '_Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_.' She wrote your entire first year at Hogwarts. The Ministry cannot stop it, its on the muggle best seller's list. As we speak a flock of muggles is heading to this city to see in number 4 privet drive truly exists. Is this it?" asked the Professor who was pointing to the cage and trunk.

"Yes, sir." replied harry. "Not to much for the famous Harry Potter, now is it?" Asked Snape sneering. "Well, Potter, grab the trunk and take my hand."

A few seconds later the two figures left the room.

***

"Pop."

Harry found himself in Diagon Alley. He watched as busy witches and wizards made there way around the wizard shopping street. 

"That reminds me Professor. I did not receive my Hogwarts letter this year."

"Well, that is odd, Potter." Snape Bickered. "The great Harry Potter doesn't get his letter, whatever shall we do?"

Harry hated the way Snape loved to sneer. Ron and him had a long lasting joke, they wondered if Snape practiced that sneer in front of a mirror at odd hours of the night.

"Well, how am I to get what I need for school?" Harry asked.

"Easy Potter, the owls sometimes get lost, it will show up in a few hours... either at Hogwarts or at your hand."

Snape looked at Harry uneasily as they entered the Leaky Caldron. He handed a key out to Harry with the letter 2 scratched into it. He gave unspoken instructions to his pupil right before he disappeared with a pop.

'Well, what should I do?' Harry wondered to himself. He glanced down at the trunk which was rather heavy and decided it would be a good idea to get rid of the weight that filled his hands before going of through the alley. Harry swiftly made his through the crowded pub and up the stair before he was recognized as the boy that lived. Once he reached number 2, which oddly enough was the room after number 8, he slipped the key into the slot and heard a click. He rushed into his room immediately. 

Once inside of the room he stripped himself of his muggle clothes (Dudley's baggy black jeans and a faded red shirt) and dressed himself inside some custom made robes.

He had had the robe made in order to be able to go to Hogsmeade and diner in a more appropriate dress than his Hogwarts robes during his 6th year. He had 7 robes and each were different from the other. The one he had pulled out was not his favorite but was the only wearable one (the others were crumpled and smashed in the back of his trunk.) He than grabbed a sock with several galleons inside it. He empted it into his pocket and started off.

***

Harry wondered over to Flourish and Blotts first off. As he entered the wizard bookstore he repeatedly told himself that he was not Hermione, he only wished to get a few things there. Harry walked over to the advanced magic section of the store, also called the Forgotten section. 

The advanced section of the store was almost never visited. Very few wizards had the time or the extra money to be able to go back and buy a huge leather bound volume, much less read one, but as Harry had learned a few years before, there were books that could help him defeat the thing that threatened him the most: Lord Voldemort!

Harry strode over to the shelf and looked over the volumes. He found the volume he was looking for, a heavy brown leather book which had close to 2000 pages that was entitled: _6748 Spells, Curses, Hexes, and Jinks to Learn One at a Time._

Harry picked up the book and made a move to leave but instead found himself spilled onto the floor. He had tripped over invisible books! Harry shouted to the store clerk to come and help him with them. 

The store clerk arrived and looked at Harry as if he were a madman.

"Yes, sir?" he asked Harry.

Harry handed him a book which weighed down his hand instantly. The store clerks eyes lightened instantly.

"You found _The Invisible Book of Invisibility!_" 

"Well, your welcome."

"Sir, you don't understand. We lost 2000 copies of these 7 years ago!" the clerk announced excitedly.

"Well?" asked Harry.

The store clerked looked at Harry with annoyance. "You can have any book in the store for free."

Harry smiled and picked up his book along with an Invisible Book of Invisibility and smiled and the young clerk. 

"In that case, I would like to have these." Harry said.

The store clerk through a handkerchief over the pile of invisible books and put Harry's two book into a bag for him. Harry took the bag from the clerk and left. He walked straight to Quality Quidditch Supplies. 

As Harry walked into the shop and found himself in the midst of a crowd. Harry nudged the person next to him.

"What is going on?" He asked the plump, old witch.

"Victor Crumb is here!" she yelled back as she turned her head away. Than jerked her head back with a look of recognition on her face. "Your Harry Potter!"

"Yes, ma'am" Harry muttered as her eyes darted up to his scar.

"Harry Potter is here, too!" yelled the witch.

The witches efforts to yell over the crowd was rewarded with a load shriek from several young ladies. 

"'Arry!" came a heavy Bulgarian accent in the far corner of the room. "let me over to 'Arry pleaze."

Victor Crumb moved swiftly over to Harry and put an arm around him, developing him into a huge bare hug. 

"How is Her-mo-niny?" He asked with great effort. "I came to Britain to show her that I can say her name right!"

Harry stared at Victor for a few seconds before saying. "Victor, we need to talk." 


	3. 

_______________________________________________________________________________

Harry Potter and the Hortonian Dreki

_______________________________________________________________________________

_**Disclaimer:** In this following story you shall hear of a many fellows. I would like to establish now that they are based on actual people and things. In future chapters you will meet a mysterious young gentleman who yields the sur name of Baron. I would like to establish that this character's family history is that of **my** family history. Any claimed relations between characters and real life figures do exist and are based on the history and past of others. Most characters, ideas, and things inside the following story is owned by Warner bros./scholastic/Jk rowling, I take no claim to such things and wish to remind everyone out there that this is fanfiction._

**Author's note:** I got my first "flame" review for this story... I only have two objections... First, that was a revenge review on a review in which I stated the title was a rip-off... which it was (I had read 3 that day that were rip-offs) and the author used several lies to try to make me look bad... 2.) **PLEASE KEEP THE REVIEWS CLEAN** please do not refer to drugs/sex/cuss words... Remember there are kids reading these reviews (that is assuming that the cussers are not kids). I need more reviews people! 7? not to be ungrateful... but I know there are a lot of people who do not review... I am one of those people... anyways, I might loose motivation unless I get more reviews.

**General information:** Harry is in his 7th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 

***

**All the , small things  
True care, truth brings  
I'll take, one lift  
Your ride, best trip**
** Na, na. Na, na. Na, na Na, na. Na, na. Na, na Na, na. Na, na. Na, na Na, na. Na, na. Na, na**
** Na, na. Na, na. Na, na Na, na. Na, na. Na, na Na, na. Na, na. Na, na Na, na. Na, na. Na, na**
**Say it ain't so,   
I will not go,   
turn the lights off,   
carry me home**

** Always, I know  
You'll be at my show Watching, waiting,   
commiserating**
** Late night, come home  
Work sucks, I know  
She left me roses by the stairs,   
surprises let me know she cares**
** Say it ain't so,   
I will not go,   
turn the lights off,   
carry me home**
** Keep your head still,   
I'll be your thrill,   
the night will go on,   
my little windmill**

** Say it ain't so,   
will not go,   
turn the lights off,   
carry me home**
** Say it ain't so,   
I will not go,   
turn the lights off,   
carry me home**
** Keep your head still,   
I'll be your thrill,   
the night will go on,   
my little windmill**

_**

All the Small Things, Enema of the State, Blink 182

**_

***

Victor and Harry made their way back to the Leaky Cauldron where they sat in the back. Harry was slightly nervous... his hands were sweaty.

"Victor, I am dating Hermione." he stated quite plainly.

Victor stood silent for a moment. Harry noticed that Victors head was swaying back and forth, that could mean only one thing... he was drunk.

'_Why did you have to pick now, Harry?_' he thought to himself. Harry started to inch away from the swaying figure... his face was turning a dark shade of red.

Victor's eyebrows moved down his forehead until they shaded his eyes. He quickly calculated what he was being told inside his head.

"Yoh!" he screeched. "Yoh stoule 'er from me."

Harry's eyes grew wide with confusion. That was not what happened at all.

"Victor I swear... I never..."

Victor threw the table over with ferry.

"I challenge you to a duel!" Victor yelled with perfect English. "One hour, main street!"

"I can't..." Harry started but stopped as he was cut off.

"'ou stoull 'er fram moe!" his English went back to its usual mispronunciation. "Bae thare."

***

Harry ran up to his room. He found the Hogwarts letter and shoved it in his pocket. He than took out his wand and sat in front of his door, wand out. 

The hour came and went... Harry noticed that the sun was going down. Took out his first book, '_The Invisible Book of Invisibility_' Harry took a piece of parchment and shoved inside the first page, so as not to loose it. He then flipped to the first page where he read the following passage.

Invisibility is a thing that can help all of us in times of peril, thus is extremely useful to know. In the next 400 pages you will learn how to perform any sort of Invisibility you wish to know: Invisibility cloaks, spells, potions, charms, abilities, and artifacts.

Invisibility spells are easily done, as long as they are done correctly. The secrets of the spells are closely guarded but revealed in this book. Invisibility spells and potions only invoke a form of natural transfiguration. The incantations are very easy. Most invisibility spells are countered with the simple spell: "_revealo__" or any prior incantation spell. There are several different invisibility spells created for different reasons. "__Shrowdo_" is used for self-invisibility as well as invisibility on others. "_Misto_" is used to create an invisible shield for large objects, like a crowd or a building. "_Parere_" which stands for disappear in the olden tongs can make curtain areas invisible. "_Solvere_" which stands for dissolve in the olden tongs makes pieces of things disappear slowly, within a given time.

To make any invisibility spell work you must visualize yourself disappearing. This is the main fault with invisibility spells and potions. If you have a lack of concentration you could become anything from a 1000 pound violin to a fluffy, pink lion. For this reason, Invisibility cloaks are more popular. Turn to 187 to read about and how to create an Invisibility cloak.

Harry put the partchment inside the book to hold his place. Set the book onto of the desk in the corner and went to sleep.

***

A stream of light fluttered around Harry's face. He turned over to the side, only to be shot in the other eye from a ray of light that reflected from his mirror. He rummaged through pockets of the cloak, that he had never taken off the night before, and found his Hogwarts letter and his sock full of money. He set off to get some new things. He made his way through the shops easy enough and had almost everything he need.

"Potter!" Harry heard from the other side of the store (The Cauldron Shoppe). Harry turned around to see Victor Crumb. Harry quickly turned and ran to the exit, leaving his bags at the counter. 

Harry ran quickly onto the crowded wizard street.

***

As told by Colin Creevly

I walked onto the street. 

"Oh boy, I can't wait to get back to Hogwarts." I shouted excitedly at Dennis who was walking behind me. "I think Ginny likes me." 

"Who? Ginny Weasily? I doubt it. Besides, her brother would NEVER let you go out with her." Dennis replied. 

"Trust me, I know Ron." I said to him as I shrugged.

"If you know him so well, than you will know that he will knock you out." Dennis snorted with laughter.

I heard the distant shrieking, which sounded a lot like laughter. I saw to figures run out into the street. One was following the other. 

The first figure pulled a wand from his pocket and started to dual with the other one. The other figure shouted a spell and suddenly the world blacked out. Colin Creevly lay knocked out as owls from the ministry and ministry men showed up... Colin, in a coma. 


End file.
